In order to secure two or more pieces of woodworking material together, it is desirable to use a screw to join two pieces of wood together. The joined pieces of wood may be used to form a cabinet or other piece of furniture. Many steps are required to properly use a screw and have a final product with an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
By woodworking is meant any material used by a woodworker to build framing, molding, cabinets, and similar items. This woodworking material may be assembled with screws, and may made with or without doors.
By cabinet is meant any piece of wooden furniture, the pieces of which can be joined with at least one screw. Typical examples thereof include, but are not limited to, a bookcase, a china cabinet, an end table, a coffee table, lamp table, a credenza, a hutch, a curio cabinet, and similar items. This wooden furniture may be assembled with screws, and may be with or without doors.
The common practice in cabinet making, when it is desired to fasten two pieces of wood together, is to (1) drill a pilot hole, (2) countersink the hole to accommodate the head of the screw, (3) drive a screw into the pilot hole so that the head of screw is below the surface of the wood, and (4) then cover the hole with a dowel or wood filler. The hole to be filled is typically about six millimeters to seven millimeters in diameter.
The size of the aperture where the screw is used in cabinet making creates a major problem, due to the size of the head of the screw. It is both very difficult and time-consuming to fill in the aperture for the head of screw. It also requires great skill to provide a smooth skin cabinet finish. The size of problem increases in direct proportion to the size of the hole. In other words, the size of the hole is directly proportional to the difficulty of providing a pleasing appearance for the cabinet.
If a dowel is used to cover and fill the hole, the dowel is first glued and then placed in the aperture. The glue must then be allowed to dry. Then the portion of the dowel protruding from the hole must be cut off, usually by using a flush cutting saw. The cut surface of the dowel is then sanded smooth before a finish is applied.
The use of filler putty is more desirable, than the dowel. As the size of the aperture increases, the use of putty requires a geometrical increase in difficulty, time and skill. As putty dries, a concave dimple is formed. The depth of the dimple increase with the size of the aperture. The dimple has an adverse effect on the overall appearances of the wood, and additional putty may be required. Unless great skill is used, the putty and the resulting dimple can cause an unsightly blemish on the cabinet.
With this appearance, the attractiveness of the material and suitability of the material for decorative purposes is relatively decreased. It is desired to achieve this outstanding holding power of a screw without having to patch or conceal a large aperture.
It is furthermore difficult to place the screw in a proper hole with the proper guidance. The driving of the screw into the pilot hole requires great skill on the part of the woodworker. Use of that skill requires the woodworker's time. If a device can be developed to reduce the woodworker's time, while maintaining the excellent appearance of the material as used in a cabinet or other piece of furniture, a great advantage can be obtained.